Otachi (Kaiju)
|image = |givename = |breech = January 8, 2025''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'' |class = IV |status = Deceased |origin = Anteverse |height = 207 ft (63m)Otachi Stats |weight = 2, 690 tons |speed = 9 |strength = 6 |armor = 7 |toxicity = Severe |behavior = Winged Fury: combined low center of gravity pounces with airborne attack patterns |weak = Underbelly, horn extrusions |power = Flight Secondary lifeforce Acid sack |target = Hong Kong |jaeger = Cherno Alpha Crimson Typhoon }} Otachi is a Category IV Kaiju. Biology As with Leatherback, Otachi is one of the largest and heaviest Category IV Kaiju to make landfall. It is larger than other Kaiju types in terms of length, though not mass. Otachi appears to walk on all fours, instead of standing upright like some other types of Kaiju. Her anatomy consists of two short legs and long, four digit hand-wings that bear a striking resemblance to a Pterosaur`s wing which she can use to fly. Her wings are stored inside her forearms for protection, folding out from a long, hammer-shaped protrusion beside her elbows.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters In addition, she has a long tail with vibrant blue rings that run on the side up to her chest as well as three prehensile pincers on the end of her tail. The facial structure of Otachi is made up of a long neck, plated and ridged, and her head includes a large, powerful jaw and is marked by a signature crest on between her forehead and snout, with as two extra, golden eyes on each front of the crest. The crest is curved in the front, with a long, sturdy spike protruding from the back for protection of the eyes. The bottom jaw is capable of splitting in two to spit from the pouch (below the maw). Her tongue has a flowering, and bioluminescent structure which she apparently uses either as grasping mechanism or sensing organ (similar in function to a snake's vomeronasal organ). She also has a sac under her neck than can be engorged to spit a blue, extremely corrosive acid, as seen when it easily liquifies the side of an office building, and also when it melts the armor of Cherno Alpha. Otachi is also capable of flight to the edge of space, as when she takes Gipsy Danger high into the outer atmosphere after a battle in Hong Kong. History Otachi emerges and heads for Hong Kong with the intention of hunting down Newton Geiszler, along with the Leatherback, another Category IV Kaiju. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Striker Eureka are deployed to intercept them. Otachi single handedly engages Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha, since Striker was given orders not to engage. Despite the two against one disadvantage, Otachi manages to kill Crimson Typhoon by crushing his head and pilots with her tail. She then damages Cherno Alpha with her acid, melting the heavy armor in his head and chest. Leatherback takes advantage of the situation, attacking Cherno from behind. Striker tries to run to Cherno Alpha's aid, but before he can get there, the two Kaiju destroy Cherno. Otachi rips off one of Cherno's arms, and proceeds to intercept Striker Eureka, as Leatherback finishes off Cherno Alpha. Intercepting Striker Eureka, the superior Jaeger gives her a massive beating, and was moments away from killing her with his chest missiles, but Leatherback disables Striker with his EMP. While Leatherback stays back to observe and taunt the disabled Striker, Otachi heads to land to hunt down Newton. She manages to track him down to a public Kaiju refuge, but before she can devour him, she is forced to face Gipsy Danger. Gipsy brings to battle a giant ship, utilizing it as a giant makeshift club. Otachi blindly charges, but is repelled by Gipsy using the ship. Changing strategy, Otachi uses her tail to grab the ship and hurl it away, and then tail-smacks Gipsy Danger away while she recovers and hides among the huge buildings. She then re-engages Gipsy, ambushing her through a building and rams her through another building, then drags her through a third, before Gipsy can counter attack and gain some space between itself and Otachi. She tries to melt Gipsy with her acid, but Gipsy dodges and rams his right hand into her throat, intent on ripping out her acid sac. Otachi tries to stop Gipsy using her tail, and tries to crush Gipsy's head, but the Jaeger sprays coolant gases from her left side to freeze Otachi's tail and shatters it, then rips out her acid sac from her neck. Enraged and in agony, Otachi leaps onto Gipsy and takes flight. She drags Gipsy through several buildings and flies climbs into the stratosphere. As the pilot's oxygen begins to drain Gipsy deploys a large sword and cuts her in half, ending the battle as the two fall back to earth. However, Otachi was apparently pregnant at the time of the fight. Her offspring would cause trouble all on its own before its own death. Trivia *Otachi means "big sword" in Japanese. *According to Travis Beacham, Otachi is not the only Kaiju that can fly.Travis Beacham: Is Otachi the only flying Kaiju? *In the novelization of the film, Otachi's tail acts independently of the rest of her body after it is severed by Gipsy Danger.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization *Otachi is a playable DLC character in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *Otachi is one of the more cunning Kaiju after Slattern. Gallery close up of otachi2.jpg|A close up of the head of Otachi in the tie-in art book, Pacific Rim: Man, Machines and Monsters Otachi Concept 01.jpg|Concept art of Otachi's internal system Otachi Concept 02.jpg File:Art-otachi0020.jpg otachi facing cherno.jpg|otachi facing Cherno Alpha Otachi_close_up.jpg Otachi Flower Tongue.jpg otachi versus gipsy danger.jpg|Otachi prepares to fight Gipsy Danger in the streets of Hong Kong. File:Gipsy_Danger_vs_Otachi_Orbit.jpg|Gipsy Danger kills Otachi. File:Otachi_flying_with_Gipsy.jpg|Otachi takes Gipsy on a joy ride. Otachi leatherback vs Cherno ALpha.jpg|Otachi destroys Cherno Alpha with the help of Leatherback. close up of otachi.jpg|A close up of the head of Otachi. She is about to fight Striker Eureka in Sydney Harbour near the Sydney Harbor Bridge. pacific rim sydney battle.jpg|Otachi prepares to fight off Striker Eureka near the Sydney Harbour Bridge. the otachi.jpg|Otachi rising from the sea. Otachi Character Poster.jpg|Otachi Character Poster. File:Pos-coNMQk9U1.jpg|Jaws-style poster File:Pos-co12.jpg|Comic-Con 2013 poster otachi_2.jpg|Otachi as she appears in game Screenshot (110).png|Note how the jaw splits. PRTVG Otachi.jpg|Otachi render Otachi Model 05.png Otachi Model 04.jpg Otachi Model 03.jpg Otachi Model 01.jpg Otachi Model 02.jpg Otachi Model 06.jpg References Category:Kaiju Category:Deceased Category:Category IV